Crade
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Vergeltung, Schutz | Arsenal = Crade | Name = Crade | Alter = 57 Jahre | Zugehörigkeit = Sturmwind | Gilde = keine | Größe = 1,78 m | Gewicht = 90 kg | Haarfarbe = schwarz mit grauen Strähnen | Augenfarbe = gelb-grün | Besonderheiten = Fluchnarben am Rücken, Tätowierung auf dem rechten Oberarm | Gesinnung = Rechtschaffen neutral }} 20px Aussehen des Charakters Crade ist eher muskulös und breitschultrig als sonderlich hochgewachsen. Als Soldat und Kriegsveteran hat er ein breites Kreuz, starke Arme und wirkt alles in allem recht stämmig. Sein schwarzgraues Haar trägt er kurz geschnitten, den Bart an Kinn und Oberlippe kurz geschoren und gestutzt. Auf seinem rechten Oberarm zeichnet sich eine Tätowierung ab: Eine Rose, gekreuzt mit einer Sonnenblume. Mit seinen 56 Jahren und nach seiner langen Zeit auf See, ist seine Haut wettergegerbt und hat einen etwas dunkleren Teint. 20px Auftreten des Charakters Ein genauerer Beobachter wird bei Crade schnell eine militärische Ausbildung und Laufbahn vermuten, da sich diese durch seine aufrechte Haltung, präzise Bewegungen und oft unbewegte Mimik äußern. Crade wirkt, trotz seines Alters, vital und rüstig und seinen wachen Augen scheint nur wenig zu entgehen. Diese stehen in einem Kontrast zu der Art, wie er anderen gegenüber auftritt. Das Gelbgrün seiner Augen, gepaart mit seinen wachen Blicken, will nicht so recht zu der ruhigen Gelassenheit und der Geduld des Mannes passen. Alles in allem wirkt Crade wie ein altgedienter Soldat, dem das Alter Erfahrung und Cleverness geschenkt hat. thumb|right| Crade als junger Mann 20px Familie *'Cara Jones '(Mutter), † *'Aldren Jones '(Vater), † *'Dariah Sonnenglanz '(Ehefrau), † *'Selena Sonnenglanz '(Schwiegermutter) *'Nalessa Sonnenglanz' (Schwägerin) *'Laurelya "Laurie" Jones '(Tochter), † *'Valdran Jones '(Onkel), † *'Amalia Jones '(Tante), † *'Varila Jonas '(Cousine) *'Harrison Jones? '- Wer weiß das schon? ;-) 20px Das Leben des Charakters I. Kindheit und Jugend Knapp achtundzwanzig Jahre vor der ersten Öffnung des Dunklen Portals lebte ein Mann mit dem Namen Aldren Jones auf einem Gehöft nahe der Hauptstadt des Königreiches Lordaeron. Während Aldren bei der Stadtwache der Hauptstadt tätig war, kümmerte sich Cara, seine Frau, um den Hof - bis sie ihrem Mann ein Kind gebar. Es war ein gesunder Junge und sie gaben ihm den Namen "Crade" - zu Ehren von Aldrens verstorbenem Vater. Crade Jones durchlebte eine größenteils normale Kindheit, ging seiner Mutter zur Hand und besuchte die Schule eines nahen Dorfes. Dennoch war er auch stets an der Arbeit seines Vaters interessiert. Wenn Cara und Crade Einkäufe in der Hauptstadt machen, war letzterer jedes Mal gebannt von den polierten Rüstungen und den hellblau-weißen Wappenröcken der Stadtwachen dort. Und so begann der junge Crade im Alter von fünfzehn Jahren eine Ausbildung bei der Armee Lordaerons. Da er etwas von der Welt sehen wollte, entschied er sich nach der Grundausbildung, zur Flotte Lordaerons zu gehen. Die Jahre vergingen und Crade sammelte Erfahrung - im Leben, auf der See und auch im Kampf. Oft jagten die Schiffe, auf denen er diente, Freibeuter, Räuber und Piraten, hielten die Gewässer in der Nähe der Küste sicher. II. Dariah Sonnenglanz Mit etwa einundzwanzig Jahren eskortierte Crades Schiff eine Delegation der Hochelfen, die - aufgrund hoher Räuberaktivitäten und dem Bedürfnis der Elfen, kein Aufsehen zu erregen - per Seereise unterwegs in die Hauptstadt war. Auf dem Schiff, das eskortiert werden musste, befanden sich einige Angehörige des Hochadels von Silbermond und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass die Piraten der Gegend ein besonderes Augenmerk auf das elfische Schiff geworfen hatten, immerhin konnte man vermögende Persönlichkeiten immer gegen hohe Lösegeldsummen auslösen. Gleich fünf Piratenschiffe attackierten die Eskorte des Elfenschiffes, die - neben Crades Schiff - noch aus zwei weiteren Kampfschiffen Lordaerons bestand. Aufgrund der Übermacht sandte man nach Hilfe und versuchte, den Piraten zu entkommen. Nach einer Hetzjagd, die über mehrere Tage ging, holten die Piratenschiffe schließlich auf und es kam zu einem erbitterten Kampf. Während die Piraten die Verluste aufgrund ihrer Überzahl leicht wegstecken konnten, gerieten die Soldaten Lordaerons und die Elfen dann schließlich in rechte Bedrängnis. Bald war es den Piraten - unter Opfer eines Schiffes - gelungen, alle drei Eskortenboote zu versenken. Crade, leicht verletzt und einer der letzten Überlebenden, hatte sich mit den übrigen Soldaten auf das Elfenschiff zurückgezogen, um für den Schutz der Adeligen zu sorgen. Unter den Elfen befand sich auch Orael Sonnenglanz, ein damaliger Botschafter Silbermonds. Crade und zwei andere Gefreite zur See wurden speziell für den Schutz des Botschafters und seiner beiden Töchter, Dariah und Valyana, eingeteilt. Als die Piraten das Schiff enterten, dauerte es nicht lange, bis Crade und seine Mitstreiter ins Gefecht verwickelt wurden. Es gelang jedoch zwei der Piraten, sich an den Kämpfenden vorbei zu stehlen und sich ins Quartier der Familie Sonnenglanz zu schleichen. Während Crade und seine beiden Kameraden den anderen Angreifern die Stirn boten, stellte sich Orael Sonnenglanz den beiden Piraten entgegen. Mithilfe von Magie gelang es ihm , einen der Piraten außer Gefecht zu setzen, der andere jedoch nutzte den Moment und erstach den Botschafter, um sich dann seinen verängstigten Töchtern zuzuwenden. Durch die Schreie der Mädchen wurde dem jungen Crade seine Unachtsamkeit bewusst, er stürzte in die Gemächer der Elfen und musste mit ansehen, wie Valyana, ebenfalls eine angehende Magierin, bei dem Versuch, ihre Schwester zu schützen, im Affekt niedergestochen wurde. Crade warf sich auf den Piraten und tötete ihn, bevor der wusste, wie ihm geschah. Gerade als Crade sich an die völlig verängstigte und schluchzende Elfe richten wollte, stürmten weitere Freibeuter in den Raum, offensichtlich hatten sie seine Kameraden überwältigt. Crade zögerte nicht lange, er warf mit seinem Schild das Fenster der Koje ein, zog die Elfe mit sich und sprang hinaus ins Meer. Die Piraten schossen daraufhin mehrere Salven aus ihren Donnerbüchsen ins Wasser, eine davon traf Crade am Kopf. Dieser überlebte diesen Angriff nur durch seinen Helm, verlor aber dabei das Bewusstsein. Nur der Geistesgegenwart von Dariah Sonnenglanz war zu es verdanken, dass sie beide nicht den Tod fanden und von Crades schwerer Rüstung in die Tiefe gezogen wurden. Schnell löste die Elfe die Riemen, die die Rüstung am Körper des bewusstlosen Soldaten hielten und zog ihn mit sich, während sie so schnell sie konnte von dem brennenden Schiff wegschwamm. Mit letzter Kraft erreichte sie eine kleine Insel, außerhalb der Sichtweite der Schiffe und rette sich und den noch immer bewusstlosen Crade an Land. Sie versorgte die Platzwunde an seinem Schädel so gut es ging; und als der junge Mann wenige Stunden später unter Kopfschmerzen erwachte, fand er sich allein mit der Hochelfe auf einer winzigen Insel im Ostmeer wieder. Dariah schlief und es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er sich wieder vollständig an das Geschehene erinnern konnte. Die Tage vergingen und Crade stellte fest, dass Dariah eine sehr offenherzige Person war, ganz anders als die anderen Hochelfen, die er bis dahin kennen gerlernt hatte. Bald erfuhr er den Grund für diese Eigenschaft: Dariah war keine reinblütige Elfe. Es war einige Jahrzehnte her, so ließ Dariah ihn wissen, da war Orael, ihr Vater, mit einer Menschenfrau liiert gewesen. Sie offenbarte Crade auch, dass er nun die erste Person außerhalb ihrer Familie war, die ihr Geheimnis kannte - in der Gesellschaft der Quel'Dorei hätte es dem Ansehen Oraels geschadet. Insgesamt verbrachten Crade und Dariah notgedrungen vier Tage auf der Insel und Crade konnte sich der Tatsache nicht verschließen, dass sein Herz für die warmherzige, pflichtbewusste Adelige zu schlagen begonnen hatte. Mit seinen dreiundzwanzig Jahren war er allerdings schon weitsichtig genug, sich keine Hoffnungen bei der Halbelfe zu machen. Am vierten Tag wurden die beiden dann von einem Schiff der Flotte von Kul Tiras aufgenommen, der derzeit stärksten Seenation der Allianz. Crade erfuhr, dass nur eine Handvoll Passagiere den Angriff der Piraten überlebt hatten und dass er und Dariah echtes Glück hatten, da man sie auf der Rettungsmission beinahe übersehen habe. Dariah suchte während der restlichen Seereise immer wieder seine Gesellschaft und Crade begann nun doch, sich Gedanken über eine Zukunft mit der Elfe zu machen, auch wenn ihm das aufgrund ihrer Herkunft völlig unwirklich erschien. In der Hauptstadt trennten sich ihre Wege dann und Crade bekam vorerst Urlaub verordnet, um sich von dem Durchlebten zu erholen. Er kehrte für einige Wochen zum Gehöft seiner Eltern zurück und tat, wie ihm geheißen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da besuchte Dariah ihn, kam jede Woche mindestens einmal zum Jones-Gehöft - da ihr trauriges Erbe als Botschafterin zumindest zeitweilig ihre Anwesenheit in der Hauptstadt erforderte, war dies nicht weiter kompliziert. thumb|right| Crade mit Frau und Tochter in glücklicheren Tagen III. Gründung einer eigenen Familie Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Crades Hoffnung sich erfüllte und sich eine Romanze zwischen den beiden entwickelte. Zwei Jahre ging es so, dann, als Crade fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt war und gerade den Alterstod seines Vaters verarbeiten musste, legte Dariah ihren Posten als Botschafter nieder und die beiden beschlossen, zusammen zu leben. Dariah und Cara sorgten fortan gemeinsam für das Gehöft, während Crade sich zur Stadtwache der Hauptstadt hin hatte versetzen lassen, um seinen Vater zu ehren und näher bei seiner Familie zu sein. Das darauffolgende Jahr wurde gleichermaßen traurig und schön für Crade. Seine Mutter verstarb an Altersschwäche, womit der Hof nun gänzlich ihm und Dariah anvertraut war. Im gleichen Jahr jedoch brachte Dariah auch ihr erstes gemeinsames Kind zur Welt. Crade und Dariah waren glücklicher als je zuvor; sie beschlossen, dem Kind einen elfischen Vornamen zu geben; und so lebten sie fortan als glückliche Familie: Crade, Dariah und ihre kleine Tochter Laurelya, die von ihrem Vater dennoch liebevoll "Laurie" gerufen wurde. IV. Der zweite Krieg & Ein Schicksalsschlag So ging es etwa fünf glückliche Jahre lang, in denen sie auch hin und wieder von Dariahs Familie besucht wurden, was stets ein großes Fest war. Das ging so, bis eines Tages schreckliche Kunde Lordaeron erreichte: Sturmwind, die Hauptstadt des Nachbarkönigreichs im Süden, war gefallen - überrannt von wilden, grünen Monstern mit roten Augen, die man "Orcs" nannte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde der Kriegszustand ausgerufen und Crade zwangsweise wieder zur Flotte Lordaerons versetzt. In Tränen nahm er Abschied von seiner Frau und seiner Tochter und trat seinen Dienst an. Die folgenden Jahre waren geprägt vom Krieg. Crade kämpfte in unzähligen Schlachten, zur See, an Land, wurde sogar einmal mehrere Monate von einem orcischen Plünderschiff gefangen genommen und von den orcischen Hexenmeistern derart brutal gefoltert, dass die Fluchnarben auf seinem Rücken sein ganzes Leben lang sichtbar sein sollten. Dennoch schaffte er es, aus all diesen Kämpfen und Gefechten stets lebendig hervor zu gehen. Nach knapp fünf Jahren erlaubte man ihm dann endlich, zu seiner Familie zurückzukehren, der Krieg hatte ihm mittlerweile genug abverlangt. Wieder vereint mit Dariah und Laurie, die mitterweile zehn Jahre alt war, versuchte Crade sich von dem Erlebten zu erholen. Doch das Schlimmste sollte ihm allerdings noch bevorstehen. Durch den Verrat Alteracs war es der Horde gelungen, sich in Windeseile bis zur Hauptstadt vorzukämpfen. Während Crade gerade in Lordaeron seinen Dienst antrat, überrannte ein Spähtrupp der Horde sein Gehöft. Als Crade in der Stadt von dem Angriff der Horde erfuhr, stürzte er auf die Zinnen der Wehrmauer Lordaerons, um sich Gewissheit zu verschaffen. Als er die versammelten Truppen der Orcs und den Rauch in den nahe gelegenen Wäldern, in denen auch sein Gehöft lag, erblickte, brach er zusammen. Nur dem beherzten Eingreifen einiger Wachsoldaten ist es zu verdanken, dass Crade sich an diesem Tag nicht von der besagten Wehrmauer stürzte. Er wurde in ein Lazarett gebracht, dort überwacht. Nach einem Tag und einer Nacht der Trauer und Depression, riss er sich zusammen, brachte den Lazarettleiter soweit, dass er ihm die Diensttauglichkeit bestätigte. So stürzte Crade sich ebenfalls in den Kampf gegen die Horde, mit jedem Schlag seines Schwertes das vergeltend, was die Horde ihm genommen hatte. thumb|right| Crade Jones, Stadtwache von Lordaeron Als die Horde schließlich mithilfe der Elfen zurückgetrieben wurde, barg man ihn bewusstlos und dem Tode nah vom Schlachtfeld. Es schien, als habe er den Tod im Kampf gesucht, aber erneut einen Schutzengel gehabt. Während seiner Genesung verarbeitete er langsam das Geschehene und verfiel in eine gleichgültige Lethargie. Aufgrund seines instabilen geistigen Zustands wurde er zeitweilig vom Dienst suspendiert. Und so trottete Crade Jones als gebrochener Mann zu der Ruine seines einstigen Hofes und begrub unter Aufbietung all seiner geistigen Gesundheit die Leichen seiner geschändeten Frau und seiner misshandelten Tochter. Nachdem er ihr Andenken sieben Tage lang geehrt hatte, schloss er die Trauer in sich weg und kehrte in die Hauptstadt zurück. Einziger Lichtblick für ihn waren in dieser Zeit seine Cousine Varila, ihres Zeichens Kirin Tor in Ausbildung, die hin und wieder von Dalaran angereist kam und ihm Trost und Verständnis spendete, sowie seine Schwägerin, die nach dem Tod ihrer Schwester eine Ausbildung zum Priester des Lichts absolvierte. Crade fokussierte seinen Zorn nun auf den Kampf gegen die Horde und so war er auch bei der schicksalsträchtigen Schlacht am Schwarzfels zugegen, in der die Allianz zwar einen großen Anführer verlor, die Horde jedoch geschlagen wurde. Nachdem die Reste der Horde geflohen waren, kehrte Crade in die Hauptstadt von Lordaeron zurück. Er diente dort einige Jahre als Stadtwache, flüchtete sich in die Hierarchie des Militärs, mit der er seine Emotionen verdrängen und betäuben konnte. Da der Fokus seines Lebens nun in der Wacharbeit lag, stieg er schnell auf und brachte es bis in den Rang eines dekorierten Unteroffiziers. Nach einigen Dienstjahren, Crade war nun etwa 40 Jahre alt, merkte er jedoch, dass seine Trauer ihn nicht verlassen würde, solange er sich in Lordaeron aufhielt - dem Ort, der ihn an Dariah und Laurie erinnerte. V. Ein neues Leben in Sturmwind Und so reiste er nach Sturmwind, das gerade wieder aufgebaut worden war. Nach einigen ruhigen Jahren, in denen er sich unter anderem als Totengräber für die ansässige Kathedrale verdingt hatte, beschloss er jedoch, zu dem zurückzukehren, was er am besten konnte. Er wurde vom Zweiten Wachbataillon unter Major Borearis Bellentry rekrutiert und ging fortan dem Dienst als Stadtwache nach. Bei der Musterung verschwieg er absichtlich seine Erfahrung als Stadtwache in Lordaeron, um sich nicht noch einmal den unangenehmen Erinnerungen aus dieser Zeit stellen zu müssen, mit der er so verzweifelt abschließen wollte; ja, nahm sogar in Kauf, dass er dafür nochmals die Grundausbildung absolvieren musste - brauchte aber auch kaum mehr als ein paar Monate, um sich bis in den Rang eines Gefreiten hochgedient zu haben. Schließlich beförderte man ihn zum Sergeant und so wurde Crade Ausbilder bei der Stadtwache. So ging es einige Jahre lang, bis der König von Sturmwind zurückkehrte und schließlich der Hafen von Sturmwind ausgebaut werden sollte. Als General Jonathan und Major Samuelson schließlich für den neuen Hafens eigens eine Hafenwache auf die Beine stellen wollte, reichte Crade seine Bewerbung ein. Aufgrund seiner Erfahrung auf See in Lordaeron - diese hatte er bei der Musterung nicht für sich behalten - bekam er den Posten und führte fortan das Kommando über die Wachen in der Hafengegend. Als dann schließlich die Geißel einen Angriff auf Sturmwind wagte und eine neue Seuche in Sturmwind ausbrach, musste Crade den Hafen dann schließlich wegen der Stärke des Gegners und einer schweren Verletzung aufgegeben. Er gab das Kommando ab und legte mit achtundvierzig Jahren den Militärdienst nieder. Das hielt allerdings nicht allzu lange vor. Als die Allianz begann, Truppen nach Nordend überzusetzen, um den Streitkräften des Lichkönigs gegenüber zu treten, fühlte er sich ebenfalls berufen, wieder zum Schwert zu greifen. Er wurde dort an einem kleinen Vorposten in der Boreanischen Tundra stationiert, der zunächst recht sicher schien. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis die Geißel anrückte und versuchte, den Posten zu überrennen. Dies gelang ihr auch irgendwann und nach einem harten Kampf mit einem Todesritter, ging Crade erneut verletzt zu Boden. Wenig später wurde er, unter anderem auch mithilfe des Lichts von einem überlebenden Draenei-Paladin namens Naruun geheilt und in Sicherheit gebracht. thumb|right| Crade vor seinem Haus im Hafenviertel bei Nacht VI. Neuer Lebensmut Bewegt von dieser Erfahrung - Crade war das erste Mal mithilfe der göttlichen Energie geheilt worden und hatte im Heilungsprozess erneut Bilder seiner Familie vor seinem geistigen Auge gesehen - entschloss sich Crade, mit dem Paladin zurück zur Exodar zu reisen, nachdem die Tundra gesichert war. Dort führte ihn Naruun zu dem Naaru O'ros. In dem Moment, als Crade den göttlichen Singsang des Lichtwesens vernahm, brach die Trauer in seinem Inneren, die er seit Jahren als Balast mit sich herumgetragen hatte, auf und Crade konnte nach fünfundzwanzig Jahren endlich seinen Frieden damit machen und seinen großen Verlust akzeptieren. Wieder in Sturmwind beschäftigt sich Crade intensiv mit dem Licht; war er doch bis dahin kein sonderlich gläubiger Mann gewesen. Obwohl er dabei feststellte, dass ihn ihm noch immer das Herz eines Soldaten und nicht das eines Geistlichen schlug, motivierte ihn seine neu gewonnene Nähe zum Lichtglauben, den Militärdienst wieder anzutreten. Man erlaubte ihm sogar wieder den Eintritt in seine frühere Einheit, dem Zweiten Wachbataillon der Stadtwache Sturmwinds. Er arbeitete sich, im Laufe der Jahre und nach einigen Führungswechseln zum Leutnant hoch, bis das Wachbataillon eines Tages aufgrund der hohen Ausfälle in seinen Rängen neu strukturiert wurde. Während seine Wachkollegen ihre neue Berufung in anderen Einheiten oder an anderen Orten suchen, war Crade somit das einzige Überbleibsel der "alten Hasen" des Bataillons. Als schließlich der korrumpierte Drachenaspekt Todesschwinge aus der Erde brach und Azeroth neu formte, war Crade mittlerweile im Rang eines Oberleutnants. Das Auftauchen des Drachens überlebte er erneut nur durch einen Schutzengel - hatte er sich doch Sekunden, bevor Todesschwinge den Park Sturmwinds zerstörte, noch in selbigem befunden und war dort Streife gelaufen. Als dann innerhalb der Wache das Gerücht laut wurde, dass es einen Tulmult im Schloss des Königs gegeben habe und der Stadtwachenkommandant Major Samuelson sich als Verbündeter des Schattenhammerkults zu erkennen gegeben hatte, wurde das Zweite Wachbataillon - wie viele andere Wachbataillone auch - einer genauen Überprüfung unterzogen und erneut umstrukturiert. Das hatte zur Folge, dass Crade in den Rang eines Hauptmanns erhoben wurde und man ihm die Leitung des Zweiten Wachbataillons anvertraute. Crade versuchte, seine alten Kameraden wieder an Bord zu holen; teils mit Erfolg, teils vergebens. Und so verdingte sich Crade bis vor einigen Monaten als Hauptmann der Stadtwache. Eines Tages, nach einigen Ränkespielen im Palast, bot man ihm eine Beförderung zum Major und eine damit einher gehende Versetzung zu den Taktikern Sturmwinds in den Palast an. Nach längerem Zögern nahm Crade die Stelle an. VII. Die Zerstörung Theramores Eines Tages trug es sich zu, dass Crade just in dem Zeitraum ein Schiff nach Theramore bestieg, als sich der Konflikt zwischen Allianz und Horde zuspitzte. Er wollte Urlaub machen, auf der Insel einen alten Gefechtskameraden aus dem zweiten Krieg besuchen. Die Neuigkeiten, die ihn nach seiner Überfahrt erreichten, ließen seine Urlaubspläne allerdings schnell in Vergessenheit geraten. Die Horde hatte mobil gemacht und die Allianzfeste Nordwacht im Brachland zerstört. Gerüchteweise zog Höllschrei's Armee nach Theramore, in einem Kreuzzug, der Kalimdor ein für alle Mal der Horde sichern sollte. Crade, ebenso besorgt wie Lady Proudmoore und ihr Führungsstab sandte sogleich Nachricht nach Sturmwind und erhielt die Anweisung, Informationen zu sammeln und das Oberkommando der Allianz über die Lage in Theramore auf dem Laufenden zu halten. thumb|right| Varila und Crade bei der Schlacht um Theramore Es dauerte nicht lange, da bestätigten sich die Gerüchte. Die Horde zog gegen Theramore und Sturmwind leistete Beistand. Doch war die Übermacht der Horde zu gewaltig. Nach vielen Scharmützeln kam es schließlich zur entscheidenden Schlacht. Die Verteidiger gerieten in arge Bedrängnis, als das Unfassbare geschah: Ein Goblin-Zeppelin in Garrosh Höllschreis Auftrag warf eine Manabombe über der Stadt ab und legte alles in Schutt und Asche. Einzig durch das Eingreifen seiner Cousine Varila, die mit einer Kirin Tor-Delegation nach Theramore gekommen war, überlebte Crade die Explosion und fand sich schließlich auf der nahen Insel Alcaz wieder. Als er das Ausmaß der Zerstörung in der Ferne erblickte, zerbrach etwas in ihm. Auch wenig später, als Varila ihn fand, schien sein Geist noch immer das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Während er mit seiner Cousine auf einem verwundeten Greifen die Rückreise in Richtung Sturmwind antrat, fasste der alte Krieger einen Entschluss. Er würde jene, die in Theramore gestorben waren, rächen - mit dem Heiligen Licht an seiner Seite. Der feige Angriff auf die Inselstadt hatte seinen Hass entflammen lassen und dieser forderte nun Vergeltung. So ließ sich Crade nach seiner Rückkehr der Reserve zuschreiben. Während er, seiner alten Tätigkeit nachgehend, beim zweiten Wachbataillon aushilft, lässt sich der alte Krieger nun von einem Paladin unterweisen, in der Hoffnung, in einigen Jahren mit dem Licht an seiner Seite erneut in die Schlacht ziehen zu können. In den jüngsten Tagen schloss er sich einer Rettung- und Aufklärungsoperation unter Käpt'n Ella Thowal an und segelte mit ihrer Crew und einigen Theramore-Überlebenden in Richtung Kalimdor. Nach dem Ende dieser Mission, deren Ziel erreicht wurde und die Crade das Ausmaß der Zerstörung noch einmal vor Augen führte, meldete sich sein Menschenverstand zurück. Obgleich sein Hass auf die Horde nach wie vor groß war, erkannte er, dass er sich diesem nicht hingeben durfte - vor allem nicht in seiner Paladinlehre. Einige alte Gefallen einfordernd, ließ er sich zur Verteidigung Sturmwinds zurück versetzen und dient seither wieder als Stabsoffizier im Stadtwachenkommando. Denn die zerstörte Stadt Theramore hatte ihm bewusst gemacht, dass Sturmwind noch nicht verloren war - und beschützt werden musste. 20px Zitate "Erfolg erlangt man nicht durch Fehlerlosigkeit und vorbildliches Verhalten. Erfolg erlangt man durch Ehrgeiz, Akzeptanz und Willenskraft. Ehrgeiz, etwas erreichen zu wollen. Akzeptanz für die Dinge im Leben, die anders laufen, als wir es uns denken. Willenskraft um nach Abstürzen aufzustehen und weiter zu gehen. Darauf kommt es an." "Reizend. Ich musste mir in all dieser Zeit in Sturmwind unzählige Drohungen und Beschimpfungen anhören. Ihr werdet daher verzeihen, wenn ich dahingehend etwas abgestumpft bin." "Die Zeit der Ehre auf dem Schlachtfeld ist vorbei. Das hat Höllschrei entschieden. Nun geht es ums blanke Überleben. Wir oder sie." Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Krieger